Heroïc Yuyu Hakusho
by Alias Kimichan
Summary: Histoire qui n'a rien a voir avec le manga ou l'anime.Bien évidemment c'est shonenai pour le moment.Suishi Minamino et Yohko Kurama sont deux personnes bien distinctes. Hiei est prince et doit devenir roi dans peu de temps. Venir lire pour dire ce que vou
1. Chapter 1

_**Heroïc Yuyu Hakusho**_

_**Chapitre un**_

_**Cette fanfic me tient à cœur parce que j'aime beaucoup l'histoire et que cette dernière m'a été inspirée par de nombreuses musiques de FFXI. Voilà pourquoi cette fic s'appelle comme ça. Et c'est aussi à cause de ça que les persos ont un caractère un peu différent de celui qu'ils ont dans le manga. Je crois que c'est tout. Bien évidemment les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais Togashi-sensei…**_

_**« Attrapez-le ! »**_

_**« Tirez-lui dessus nom d'un chien ! »**_

_**Les flèches sifflèrent aux oreilles de Yohko qui les évita de justesse, se concentrant à la fois sur les attaques de ses poursuivants et sur le chemin de sa fuite. Après un moment, l'être mi-homme mi-renard stoppa sa course et fit volte-face surprenant ainsi ses ennemis. Les archers s'arrêtèrent à leur tour et bandèrent leurs arcs, attendant l'ordre de tirer. Kurama ricana sans que les militaires ne puissent comprendre la raison de ce fou rire soudain. Le colonel leva son arme:**_

_**« Tirez ! » hurla-t-il.**_

_**Au moment où les projectiles allaient l'atteindre, la proie lança quelque chose qui explosa sur le sol, libérant un épais nuage de fumée opaque.**_

_**« Ne le perdez pas ! » cria le colonel. « Ne le perdez surtout pas, je veux ramener sa tête en trophée à Sa Majesté le Prince ! »**_

_**Ses hommes eurent beau s'activer, rien n'y fit: le monstre avait disparu.**_

_**« Faîtes-moi votre rapport Capitaine Karasu » ordonna le colonel.**_

_**« Je suis navré mon Colonel mais il n'y a aucune trace de la cible » répondit le capitaine. « J'ai fait déployer les hommes sur deux kilomètres sans résultats »**_

_**Les deux soldats continuèrent de discuter tout en avançant sur leur monture. Tout à coup un cri strident retentit, affolant les deux pur-sang.**_

_**« Que se passe-t-il ? » dit le colonel en tirant sur les rênes.**_

_**« Je vais voir mon Colonel » lança le capitaine en s'avançant à travers les fourrés d'où provenait le cri.**_

_**« Par ici mon Capitaine » fit un engagé en pointant sous les arbres avec sa lance.**_

_**Le gradé progressa lentement sous les branchages sombres avant de déboucher dans une petite clairière. Là s'étendait un lac azuré et apparemment occupé. Une personne tentait vainement d'échapper aux lames des lances pointées sur elle.**_

_**« Baissez vos armes » ordonna Karasu en descendant de cheval.**_

_**Les militaires s'exécutèrent aussitôt et s'écartèrent pour que le haut gradé puisse examiner la personne dans l'eau. Celle-ci recula car quelque peu impressionnée par cette arrivée musclée. Plus il regardait cette personne, plus elle lui semblait étrange.**_

_**« Est-ce vous qui avez crié ? » demanda froidement le capitaine.**_

_**Dans l'eau, la personne resserra ses mains autour de ses épaules avant de prendre un air renfrogné:**_

_**« D'après vous qui aurait bien pu crier dans un trou aussi perdu que celui-ci ? » lança-t-elle.**_

_**Ce qui surprit les soldats fut que la voix avec laquelle la personne s'exprima était celle d'un homme. Pourtant, le corps ne semblait pas suivre: de grands yeux vert émeraude, de longs cheveux dans les tons fushia passé, des épaules frêles et des doigts fins, une bouche mince et des traits féminins.**_

_**« Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas, pourriez-vous vous retourner s'il vous plaît ? » ajouta l'androgyne.**_

_**« Pardon ? » fit Karasu en secouant un peu la tête comme s'il venait de sortir d'un rêve.**_

_**« Retournez-vous que je puisse sortir et me vêtir » dit la jeune personne en se renfrognant plus encore.**_

_**Le militaire s'exécuta aussitôt et enjoignit aux soldats présents d'en faire de même. Ils entendirent des bruits d'eau puis d'herbe. Un soupir lassé leur permit de se retourner:**_

_**« Je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez exactement ? »**_

_**« Je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici ? » lâcha froidement Karasu.**_

_**« Comme vous avez pu le remarquer je prenais mon bain. Que ces messieurs et vous même avez interrompu »**_

_**« Savez-vous exactement où vous êtes ? »**_

_**« Dans une forêt, pourquoi ? »**_

_**Le capitaine jeta un regard offusqué à l'androgyne et se retint de lui mettre une gifle.**_

_**« Vous vous trouvez sur les terres du Royaume Eon, gouverné par le Prince Hiei »**_

_**Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel:**_

_**« J'ai voyagé durant plus d'une semaine à pieds. J'ai dormi de nombreux soirs à la belle étoile sans parler du fait que j'ai dû me nourrir avec ce que j'avais sous la main, alors vous pensez bien que savoir par qui sont gouvernées les terres où je suis est le cadet de mes soucis. Vous voulez savoir autre chose ? »**_

_**« Quelle est votre identité ? » dit le militaire sans faire état de ce que venait de dire l'androgyne.**_

_**Celui-ci soupira à nouveau avant de regarder le capitaine dans les yeux:**_

_**« Je me nomme Suishi »**_

_**Un murmure se propagea chez les militaires qui se regardaient tous d'un air effrayé. L'androgyne fixa un moment son interlocuteur avant de rependre la parole:**_

_**« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »**_

**_« Vous êtes _le_ Suishi ? » murmura Karasu._**

_**« Comment ça ? » demanda le jeune homme.**_

_**« Le démon » lâcha un homme en lançant des regards affolés tout autour de lui.**_

_**« Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis un démon » fit Suishi en les regardant sans comprendre.**_

_**« J'aimerais connaître votre passé » dit le capitaine.**_

_**« Et bien... J'ignore où je suis né car j'ai été abandonné dans un petit village situé entre Amber Harrow et Taiyôkuni. J'ai été élevé par une gentille vieille dame. Je suis juste un jeune voyageur qui apprend au cours de son pèlerinage »**_

_**« Pouvez-vous me dire qui vous a donné ce nom ? » **_

_**« Je crois que je portais déjà ceci quand on m'a trouvé » fit-il en montrant un médaillon représentant un dragon transpercé d'une épée et encerclé par des flammes.**_

_**A contrecœur, il tendit le collier au capitaine. Au dos on pouvait lire le prénom de l'androgyne ainsi que « Ai shiteru zuttô » gravés en forme de cœur. Karasu rendit son bien au jeune homme qui s'empressa de le remettre à son cou.**_

_**« Savez-vous ce que représente votre médaillon ? » interrogea le haut gradé.**_

_**« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... »**_

_**« Il s'agit de l'emblème de notre royaume. Ce genre de collier n'est vendu que par nos artisans dans les allées du marché »**_

_**« Je me fiche de savoir ce que cela représente. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que vous me laissiez en paix » dit froidement Suishi.**_

_**« J'aimerai vous poser une dernière question. Avez-vous vu un être mi-homme mi-renard passer ? »**_

_**« Absolument pas... Hum, je me souviens avoir croisé un lapin, deux oiseaux et quelques écureuils et c'est à peu près tout... »**_

_**« Ne vous moquez pas, je vous prie »**_

_**Visiblement la présence des militaires agaçait ce mystérieux jeune homme d'une grande beauté, orphelin et portant autour de son cou l'emblème du Royaume Eon. Karasu fit signe à ses hommes de se retirer. Un soldat amena sa monture par la bride. Le pur sang commença à s'agiter et refusa d'approcher. Le capitaine avait beau tenter de le calmer rien n'y faisait. Pourtant il n'y avait strictement rien qui aurait pu l'effrayer. L'animal paniqua plus encore lorsque Suishi s'avança.**_

_**« C'est moi qui te fais peur, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix morne.**_

_**Son regard était mélancolique et son esprit semblait loin de son corps. Il tendit sa main vers le museau du cheval qui, malgré sa peur, semblait paralysé.**_

_**« Je ne te ferais aucun mal... Tu n'as rien à craindre... »**_

_**Lorsque les doigts du jeune homme le touchèrent, l'animal sursauta puis se laissa caresser. Le jeune homme tourna les talons, abandonnant les deux hommes totalement perdus face à cet étrange spectacle. Il disparut dans les fourrés, laissant derrière lui une odeur de rose.**_

_**Chapitre un **_

_**Fin**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heroïc Yuyu Hakusho**_

_**Chapitre deux**_

_**Après s'être dissimulé dans les fourrés, Suishi chercha les éventuelles traces de sang. Il n'y avait que quelques gouttes, habilement cachées, sur les feuilles ou dans l'herbe ici et là. Mais l'odeur était très forte. Au bout de quelques mètres, le jeune homme dut couvrir sa bouche de sa main tant l'odeur était insupportable. Il avait eut raison de mentir. S'il avait dit que le renard était passé, il l'aurait sûrement attrapé pour en faire cadeau à son « prince »... Mais l'androgyne avait beau chercher, il ne le trouvait pas.**_

_**« Où peut-il bien être ? »**_

_**Au moment où il se posait cette question, un gémissement se fit entendre. Il y avait aussi le bruit de feuilles froissées par un poids qui bougeait. Suishi passa à travers quelques buissons et tomba enfin sur l'objet de sa quête. La pauvre créature était appuyée contre un arbre qui portait les marques de sa douleur. Des traces de griffes et des morceaux d'écorce arrachée en témoignaient.**_

_**« Kami-sama » murmura le jeune homme en faisant un pas en arrière.**_

_**Jamais il n'avait été autant horrifié de toute sa vie. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de l'être qui lui lança un regard noir. Le sang s'écoulait de ses nombreuses plaies béantes.**_

_**« Doke » fit-il en essayant de repousser l'androgyne.**_

_**Le jeune homme se fichait éperdument des menaces que le renard pouvait lui faire et entreprit de soigner ses blessures.**_

_**« Je déteste ton odeur, ningen ! »**_

_**« Tout le monde me déteste... Et pas uniquement à cause de mon odeur... »**_

_**L'être se tut, se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait pas que sa race qui était pourchassée par les hommes.**_

_**« Gomen nasai... » marmonna-t-il.**_

_**« Ce n'est rien » dit-il en continuant à éponger le sang.**_

_**Pendant les soins, la créature perdit connaissance. Au milieu de la nuit, elle ouvrit les yeux. Le renard était confortablement installé sur un lit d'herbe et de feuilles. Il était normal qu'après un certain temps passé allongé dessus que ce lit douillet soit chaud mais l'oreiller dégageait sa propre chaleur. Des doigts retirèrent le tissu sur son front pour le tremper dans un petit bol d'eau fraîche.**_

_**« Qu'est-ce que... » dit-il d'une voix rauque.**_

_**« Daijobû »**_

_**Un visage se pencha sur lui et il reconnut le jeune homme. Ses blessures le faisaient encore souffrir mais il se sentait capable de bouger. Les doigts de l'androgyne caressaient doucement son front. Quelque part cette présence le rassurait. Les siens lui manquaient.**_

_**« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde te déteste ? » demanda le renard.**_

_**« A cause de mes origines... Je ne suis pas entièrement humain... »**_

_**« Comment ça ? »**_

_**« Parce que j'ai une mère humaine et un démon pour père. Après ma naissance, mon père est reparti dans son monde, nous abandonnant maman et moi. Très vite les gens de mon village ont commencé à détester et à éviter ma mère, la traitant de sorcière »**_

_**Le jeune homme marqua une pause. Lorsqu'il reprit son récit sa voix tremblait un peu:**_

_**« Ma mère est partie et s'installer dans un autre village où personne ne la connaissait. Malgré tout la rumeur est parvenue jusqu'à ce village. Je suis né là-bas. Tous les gens avaient peur de moi. Sauf quelques enfants. Un jour un garçon que je ne connaissais pas est venu jouer avec nous. Au départ il avait un peu peur. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où il m'a demandé si j'avais des pouvoirs »**_

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? »**_

_**« Je lui ai dit que c'était possible mais que je ne savais pas comment m'en servir. Il a commencé à dire que je mentais et il s'est mis à me frapper avec un morceau de bois. J'avais beau le supplier, il continuait. J'ai réussi à le repousser et à m'enfuir. Mais il me poursuivait. Les autres enfants se sont pris à son jeu et voulaient tous me passer à tabac. Ils ont fini par me coincer contre un arbre. J'étais mort de peur. Je croyais qu'ils étaient mes amis et ils se sont tous retournés contre moi »**_

_**« Les humains se croient supérieurs aux autres races... »**_

_**« Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal... Mais quand ils se sont jetés sur moi... je... J'ai formé un kekai très puissant qui renvoie les attaques... et ils... ils ont été blessés... par ma faute... »**_

_**« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda le renard après un moment de silence.**_

_**« Suishi... Suishi Minamino... »**_

_**La créature s'assit et fixa l'androgyne.**_

_**« Tu es l'enfant maudit... »**_

_**« Toi aussi tu me détestes ? »**_

_**Il fixait Suishi et quelques choses lui sautèrent aux yeux: aucune parcelle de peau n'apparaissait à l'air libre à part son visage; ses traits fins qui semblaient mélancoliques au premier abord étaient en fait tirés à cause de la fatigue, des fuites et de nombreux autres soucis; une certaine aura se dégageait de lui malgré le fait qu'il la masquait. L'être se rendit compte que ce gamin était fragile et que depuis longtemps il errait seul sans but sur cette terre qui le rejetait. Quelque part il lui ressemblait. La seule différence entre eux était qu'il supportait de moins en moins les humains alors que l'androgyne faisait tout pour être accepté parmi eux.**_

_**« Non je ne te déteste pas. Si tu veux je reste avec toi »**_

_**Suishi était bouche bée. Jamais personne n'avait vraiment fait preuve d'affection envers lui. Pourquoi cette créature resterait-elle avec lui ? Elle n'avait aucune raison particulière, à part peut-être la solitude et une certaine ressemblance morale.**_

_**« Hounto ni ? » demanda-t-il enfin.**_

_**« Bien sûr »**_

_**« Arigatô gozaimasu, arigatô... »**_

_**« Si on reste ensemble, il faudrait que tu saches comment je m'appelle. Je me présente: Yohko Kurama, hajime mashite »**_

_**« Hajime mashite. Tu devrais dormir encore un peu, ça te fera du bien »**_

_**Yohko s'exécuta et reposa sa tête sur les genoux du jeune homme. Juste avant de replonger dans le sommeil, il se dit qu'il défendrait ce gosse quitte à en perdre la vie. A l'aube, le soleil vint les réveiller tout en douceur, réchauffant leurs membres alanguis. **_

_**« Yohko... Oki nasai... Yohko... » murmura l'androgyne.**_

_**« Hum... »**_

_**Le renard ouvrit un oeil et vit le jeune homme penché sur lui.**_

_**« C'est déjà le matin ? » bailla-t-il.**_

_**« Hm » acquiesa l'hybride. « Dis-moi Yohko, est-ce que tu as déjà vu la mer ? »**_

_**Le renard le fixa un moment, se demandant si le gamin ne se moquait pas de lui, et se décida enfin à répondre:**_

_**« Non, j'ai toujours vécu à l'intérieur des terres. Pourquoi ? »**_

_**« Comme je n'ai pas de but précis et que tu restes avec moi, je me suis dit que ce serait bien si on allait voir la mer. J'ai beaucoup voyagé mais je n'ai jamais été sur la côte. Ca te dit ? »**_

_**« Je te suivrais partout où tu iras, ça te vas comme ça ? »**_

_**Un sourire enchanté et des yeux pétillants de bonheur accueillirent sa réponse. Après avoir pris un petit-déjeuner essentiellement composé de baies et d'autres fruits sauvages, dont ils firent provision pour la route, les deux nouveaux amis quittèrent leur campement d'une nuit.**_

_**« En route pour Azure Shima ! » lança joyeusement Suishi.**_

_**Chapitre deux**_

_**Fin**_

**__**

Voilà un deuxième chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous aura plu ! Et pas trop long à lire aussi... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Kiss !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heroïc Yuyu Hakusho**_

_**Chapitre trois**_

_**Karasu, capitaine des armées du Royaume Eon, soupira en se massant les tempes. Ce type lui tapait sur le système. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant. Il était passé du statut de simple maître d'armes, ce qui n'était pas rien au sein du Palais, à celui de Colonel des armées. Il était en quelque sorte le supérieur du capitaine. Mais cet homme n'était pas celui qui avait appris toutes les bases d'un duel à l'épée à son Altesse; il était juste celui qui le remplaçait depuis que cette fine lame s'était retirée du Royaume. Genkaï Shihan. Une femme âgée certes, mais très respectée et crainte par nombre de ses hommes. Cet homme n'aurait jamais le charisme et la prestance de cette maîtresse d'armes inégalée jusqu'à présent. Seul le Prince, qui avait été son élève le plus assidu jusqu'ici, l'avait surpassé. Son Altesse avait alors demandé à Genkaï de devenir Colonel des armées. Elle avait refusé catégoriquement, refusant de s'impliquer dans des conflits qui ne la concernait absolument pas et où elle risquait de mettre fin à de nombreuses vies, ce dont elle avait horreur. Quelques jours plus tard, elle avait quitté Eon pour s'exiler dans un lieu connu d'elle seule. Depuis, le nouveau dirigeant des armées du Royaume s'appliquait plus à chasser tous les êtres qui n'étaient pas humains qu'à protéger les frontières du pays.**_

_**« Veuillez m'excuser mon Colonel. Je dois me rendre aux appartements de Son Altesse pour faire mon rapport » dit-il en espérant qu'il lui ficherait la paix au lieu de le réprimander pour avoir laisser s'échapper leur proie.**_

_**« Très bien Capitaine. Vous pouvez vous retirer. Cependant, j'attends de vous de meilleurs résultats ou je me verrais dans l'obligation d'en toucher un mot à Sa Majesté »**_

_**Karasu sortit de la pièce en maugréant. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Le seul à avoir jamais égalé le Prince dans tout le Royaume, c'était lui ! Personne n'avait à lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire ! Ce type était un parfait imbécile à qui son grade montait à la tête. Il s'arrêta un instant en regardant autour de lui. Quel idiot, il venait de dépasser la chambre du Prince ! Il revint sur ses pas en pestant contre le Colonel et frappa à la porte.**_

_**« Entrez » répondit une voix derrière le battant.**_

_**Le capitaine pénétra dans la pièce luxueusement décorée et posa un genou au sol après avoir refermé derrière lui.**_

_**« Ne te prosterne pas Karasu s'il te plaît. Tu sais que je déteste ça »**_

_**« Pardonnez-moi Majesté » **_

_**« Et cesse de me vouvoyer. Nous avons grandi ensemble, je te le rappelle »**_

_**Le jeune homme se releva et sourit. Le simple fait d'être en sa présence le calmait. L'éphèbe qui se tenait devant lui avait tout d'un prince: le port, la ligne de conduite, l'honneur, le sens des responsabilités, la patience, l'intelligence. Autant de qualités qui faisaient défaut au père de Hiei. Ce dernier s'assit en face de son ami, dans un fauteuil capitonné de velours pourpre.**_

_**« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as l'air plutôt contrarié » demanda le dauphin.**_

_**« J'ai une requête à te faire. En tant que tuteur légal et surtout en tant qu'ancien dirigeant des armées » répondit Karasu, légèrement irrité.**_

_**« Je t'écoute. Je verrais ce que je peux faire ensuite »**_

_**« Je te demande de me rendre le commandement des troupes. Ton Colonel passe son temps à chasser les hybrides ou les non-humains de notre territoire. S'ils se rebellent, il les fait emprisonner et les fait exécuter sous les yeux de ton peuple ! C'est inadmissible ! Surtout si l'on veut que la paix règne entre les pays contre lesquels nous sommes en guerre ! » s'emporta-t-il, oubliant sa propre aversion pour ce triste personnage.**_

_**« Calme-toi. Je comptais le démettre de ses fonctions aujourd'hui même. Je l'ai vu avant toi. Il m'a conté la traque de ce pauvre renard. J'en suis navré. Il me paraissait juste et je voulais te débarrasser d'une charge que je pensais trop lourde pour toi. Je te prie de m'excuser Karasu, je ne t'ai pas fait confiance. Et il m'a fallu revenir du front pour mon couronnement prochain pour me rendre compte à quel point tu es important pour les armées d'Eon » répondit le Prince, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.**_

_**Le capitaine sourit pour lui montrer qu'il était tout pardonné, mais soupira intérieurement. Le Roi l'avait chargé de l'éducation de Hiei alors que celui-ci n'avait que trois ans. Karasu lui en avait six à cette époque. Ayant toujours été élevé à la dure, il s'était montré ferme avec le futur roi, ne s'en faisant pas moins un ami tout de même. D'ailleurs, Hiei était le seul ami qu'il avait jamais eu au sein de tout le royaume. Bien que plutôt petit de par sa taille, il n'en restait pas moins un combattant hors pair, quelle que fut l'arme qu'il utilisait. Et il était tout aussi dangereux à mains nues. Il avait de courts cheveux de jais dressés sur sa tête comme un feu noir, des yeux semblables à deux rubis et une peau claire sous laquelle roulaient des muscles fins mais d'une puissance incroyable. A cause de son physique on le prenait souvent pour un gamin. Aujourd'hui, à l'aube de ses dix-neuf printemps, Hiei allait être couronné roi. Ce qui déplaisait grandement au prince. Sa fonction l'obligerait à rester au Palais, loin du front où ses compagnons d'arme combattaient et risquaient leurs vies.**_

_**« Je me retire. La chasse a été exténuante et je dois être en pleine possession de mes capacités afin de dresser un plan pour repousser l'ennemi » s'inclina respectueusement Karasu.**_

_**« Repose-toi bien. Je fais partir immédiatement une missive au Colonel. A partir de maintenant, tu peux reprendre tes activités de Capitaine des armées » déclara le dauphin avec un faible sourire.**_

_**La porte se referma, laissant seul Hiei qui se passa une main sur la figure. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé vouloir être aussi loin possible du Palais. Même retourner combattre l'aurait rendu heureux. Prendre la succession de son père ne l'attirait pas le moins du monde. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de Karasu. Et puis, il y avait cette histoire de traque au renard. Cette peuplade ne comptait plus que quelques membres dispersés dans tous les pays. D'après ce qu'il savait, ils ne devaient plus être qu'une dizaine tout au plus. Et selon les dires de certains soldats, son père aurait récemment fait exterminer un clan vivant tout près du Royaume. Les Shiroi Kitsune ne s'étaient jamais mêlés des affaires des autres, se contentant de vivre en parfaite autarcie sur un petit territoire duquel ils ne sortaient qu'en d'exceptionnelles occasions voire jamais. Les Shiroi Kitsune vivaient en différents clans qui se rencontraient tous les deux ans, sur un terrain neutre, échangeaient leurs savoirs et permettaient les unions mixtes de deux membres de clans distincts ce qui, cela dit, arrivait rarement. En principe, les Kitsune s'entendaient avec toutes les races. Si jamais un Kitsune venait à colporter qu'il avait été menacé par des hommes d'Eon, tous les pays se retourneraient contre son Royaume et les espoirs de paix devenaient encore plus faibles que jamais. Hiei se laissa tomber en travers de son lit à baldaquins. Il devait retrouver ce Kitsune et le faire venir jusqu'au Palais afin de tenter de réparer le mal, ce qui ne serait sûrement pas une chose aisée. Eon était dans une bien mauvaise passe dont il ne serait pas facile de le sortir. Le prince sentit la haine qu'il portait à son père s'accroître un peu plus. Et puis la démise de fonction du Colonel lui revint en mémoire. Il se leva et alla vers son bureau où il griffonna rapidement sur une feuille sur laquelle il apposa son sceau puis fit appeler un valet:**_

_**« Portez ceci au Colonel, je vous prie. Remettez-la-lui en mains propres, c'est important »**_

_**Ensuite, il se remit à rédiger mais cette fois la missive était destinée à son capitaine. Il manda un second valet qui apparut rapidement, comme sorti de nulle part.**_

_**« Glissez cette lettre sous la porte du Capitaine Karasu. Ne le dérangez surtout pas, il a besoin de repos »**_

_**Le valet s'inclina et sortit de la chambre. Hiei s'allongea sur sa couche et ferma les yeux. Lui aussi avait besoin de repos, le voyage de retour depuis le front avait été d'une longueur sans bornes et l'annonce de son futur couronnement lui donnait une abominable migraine. Il se dévêtit prestement, ne gardant que sa tunique, pour se plonger dans ses draps de soie et s'endormir aussitôt que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller.**_

_**Chapitre trois**_

_**Fin**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heroïc Yuyu Hakusho**_

_**Chapitre quatre**_

_**Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'ils marchaient en direction d'Azure Shima. Mais avant d'y parvenir, ils devaient passer par Hamber Arrow. Les deux nouveaux amis avaient traversé trois villages où ils avaient fait des provisions et acheté une petite tente, des couvertures et quelques vêtements de rechange. Yohko, qui se promenait sous sa forme animale, avait remarqué que l'androgyne, au moment de l'achat des habits, choisissait systématiquement ce qui était à longues manches, grandes jambes et surtout avec un col. Lorsqu'il fallait faire leur toilette, le jeune homme attendait d'être seul pour se dévêtir. Conscient que le gamin ne souhaitait pas que l'on voit son corps, il le laissait tranquille et ne lui posait pas de question à ce propos même s'il en mourait d'envie. Depuis environ trois heures et demi à présent, ils avaient pénétré sous le couvert d'une forêt et marchaient d'un bon pas. Une certaine chaleur s'était installée et le renard se demanda comment son compagnon de route pouvait la supporter avec tant de tissu sur le dos. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui:**_

_**« Tu as l'air de mourir de chaud. J'entends le bruit d'une rivière un peu plus loin, on s'arrêtera là-bas, d'accord ? »**_

_**L'animal, la langue pendant hors de sa gueule, émit un petit grognement pour acquiescer. Il tendit l'oreille et perçut, lui aussi, l'écoulement caractéristique d'une petite rivière. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à se découvrir sous leurs yeux. Un étroit cours d'eau cristallin, peu profond serpentait en marge des buissons qui encadraient la piste. Suishi posa le sac avec un soupir de soulagement et, avec mille précautions, il retira ses gants pour s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche. Kurama ne prêta pas attention à lui tant il était heureux: il se jeta dans le courant, éclaboussant son camarade au passage, et s'ébroua, rendant sa fourrure pareille à une énorme boule de poils. Le jeune homme éclata de rire puis prit exemple sur le Kitsune et se désaltéra. A la grande surprise de ce dernier, il retira ses chaussures et plongea ses pieds dans l'onde. Il se hissa sur la berge et s'ébroua une nouvelle fois et vint s'asseoir près de l'hybride qui lui tendit une miche de pain et un morceau de viande fumée. Minamino remonta ses jambes et commença à mâchonner son repas. Le regard de Yohko fut inévitablement attiré par ses pieds où des cicatrices en forme de cercle prenaient presque toute la largeur du membre avant de s'étirer en une estafilade jusqu'au doigts de pieds. Ecœuré, il se coucha sur les petons du vagabond qui lui adressa un triste sourire:**_

_**« Ce n'est pas grand chose tu sais. J'avais six ans quand je les ai eu celles-ci. On m'a cloué les pieds à une branche et je suis resté deux jours et demi comme ça, la tête en bas. Je serais encore pendu si mes os ne s'étaient pas brisés »**_

_**Choqué, il fixa un moment son compagnon avant de nicher son museau contre sa joue, émettant de légères plaintes. Plaintes qui se muèrent en grognements inquiets et menaçants.**_

_**« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'enquit l'androgyne à voix basse.**_

_**Pour toute réponse, l'animal grogna sourdement et montra les crocs en direction de la rive opposée.**_

_**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda à nouveau le jeune homme d'une voix pressante.**_

_**Le renard baissa les oreilles, le corps penché en avant, et grogna de plus belle. L'androgyne scruta les buissons en face mais rien ne se passa. Il avait beau se concentrer, il ne percevait aucune présence. Il posa une main apaisante sur le crâne de l'animal qui grogna de plus belle.**_

_**« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je ne sens rien » **_

_**Le renard émit un jappement, toujours en position d'attaque. Suishi ne comprenait pas ce qu'il prenait à son compagnon mais il avait sûrement une bonne raison de gronder de cette façon. Il se leva doucement et entra dans l'eau en réprimant son envie de frissonner et atteignit vite la berge opposée. De son côté, Kurama jappait pour lui demander de revenir et pour faire fuir ce qui se trouvait caché derrière les buissons. Finalement, le kitsune se jeta dans l'eau, nagea le plus vite qu'il put et barra la route à son camarade en se postant devant lui, prêt à se ruer sur ce que dissimulaient les fourrés.**_

_**« Il y a quelqu'un ? » hasarda Minamino d'une voix hésitante.**_

_**Seul le vent répondit à son appel en secoua les branches des arbres alentours et les buissons. Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose mais rien ne vint.**_

_**« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.**_

_**Yohko, toujours en grognant, s'approcha des ronces et recula à temps car un trait en jaillit. La flèche se ficha dans le bras de l'androgyne qui poussa un faible cri de douleur. Il porta la main à la hampe et tira un bon coup dessus. Le sang coula de la blessure et il grimaça, retenant un gémissement, et se laissa choir à genoux. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit un homme élancé, mince et d'une beauté presque transparente tenant arc et flèche pointés dans sa direction. Avant que le projectile ne parte, l'animal s'était précipité sur l'archer et l'avait fait basculer derrière les fourrés.**_

_**« Yohko ! Matte ! » s'exclama Suishi, craignant pour son ami.**_

_**Des grognements et des cris lui parvenaient. Il se leva et courut dans les buissons et attrapa Kurama à bras le corps. Ce dernier se débattit en grondant, cherchant à reprendre le combat qu'on venait de le forcer à abandonner. Pendant ce temps, l'archer s'était remis debout et ne savait pas s'il devait tirer car le jeune homme l'empêchait de viser correctement cette sale bestiole. Finalement, le kistune se libéra et se jeta à nouveau sur celui qui avait osé le menacer. Mais Minamino lui bloqua le passage :**_

_**« Ne fais pas ça ! » supplia-t-il, le souffle court.**_

_**Son compagnon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui intima l'ordre de se pousser en jappant. **_

_**« Je t'en prie ! Laisse-le ! »**_

_**Les oreilles basses, les crocs dehors et les muscles tendus, il ne voulait pas abandonner, ça non. **_

_**« S'il te plait, ne lui fait pas de mal… »**_

_**A la surprise de l'archer, le renard accéda à la supplique du jeune homme et émit un petit grognement déçu. Et le jeune homme de le surprendre plus encore en lui faisant de plates excuses :**_

_**« Je suis vraiment désolé… Veuillez nous pardonner… »**_

_**Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait lui faire oublier sa mission : éliminer tous les étrangers et intrus ayant le malheur de passer par la forêt. Il se remit donc en position et pointa sa flèche sur Suishi qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Le trait partit mais cette fois sa cible l'évita à temps en se jetant au sol. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, il décocha un second projectile qui passa à quelques centimètres de son but. L'archer jura dans une langue étrange et prit une troisième flèche dans son carquois et se prépara à tirer mais un ordre l'en empêcha. Il baissa ses armes et s'inclina respectueusement face à l'homme escorté qui venait d'arriver. Il était grand, beau, la même beauté transparente que l'archer, droit et fier. L'archer dit quelque chose que ni Kurama, ni l'androgyne ne comprirent. Le nouvel arrivant lui fit un signe et il se releva droit comme un i. Puis l'homme s'avança vers le blessé mais sa route fut barrée par Yohko qui gronda à nouveau. Etonnement, l'homme s'adressa à lui et non pas au jeune homme :**_

_**« Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire de mal, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter »**_

_**L'animal cessa de grogner mais le toisa un moment avant de s'écarter et de l'autoriser à passer. Il se pencha sur Minamino et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Décontenancé, le jeune homme bafouilla quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un merci.**_

_**« Je suis désolé de cet accueil brutal mais j'avais donné ordre à mon archer de faire reculer quiconque pénétrait mes terres. Je tiens à réparer ce désagrément. Puis-je vous inviter vous et votre ami à séjourner quelques temps en ma compagnie ? » demanda l'homme avec un sourire.**_

_**Le jeune homme observa un moment le brun qui se tenait face à lui avant d'ouvrir la bouche :**_

_**« Qui êtes-vous ? »**_

_**« Oh, il est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté. Je me nomme Koenma, Roi d'Hamber Arrow. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur mes terres » dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement devant eux.**_

_**« C'est un honneur pour nous ! » s'empressa de répondre l'invité en s'inclinant à son tour. « Je suis Suishi et voici Yohko Kurama. Il m'accompagne dans mon voyage »**_

_**« Vous me parlerez de tout ceci lorsque nous serons au village. Venez, je vous en prie »**_

_**Le renard lança un regard étonné à son camarade qui haussa les épaules avant de grimacer, sa blessure se rappelant à lui. Les gardes se placèrent autour d'eux et ils suivirent Koenma qui marchait en tête du cortège. Ils avançaient à une assez bonne allure et très vite un chemin surgit des buissons. Suivant le sentier, les arbres s'espaçaient et les fourrés se faisaient moins denses. Bientôt leur apparut une clairière où paissaient tranquillement des chevaux qui ne prêtèrent pas attention à eux, sauf deux ou trois qui levèrent la tête en continuant de mâchonner le foin qui se trouvait à leurs pieds. Certains reculèrent au passage de Yohko qui leur accorda un regard rassurant : non il n'allait pas s'attaquer à eux. Ensuite les pas les menèrent à un petit village près d'un fleuve. La plupart des gens étaient sur le pas de leur maison et les suivirent des yeux jusqu'à une maison un peu plus imposante que les autres. Une jeune femme sortit de la maison et se jeta au cou du Roi, parlant, ou plutôt, s'écriant dans une étrange langue. La même que l'archer et Koenma utilisaient une heure et demi plus tôt.**_

_**« Du calme, du calme s'il te plait ! » s'exclama le monarque elfique en lui rendant son étreinte. « Nous avons des invités » ajouta-t-il en faisant un signe vers l'androgyne et l'animal.**_

_**Ce dernier inclina la tête tandis que le jeune homme la saluait. La jeune femme les fixa un instant, étonnée, puis leur offrit l'un de ses plus chaleureux sourires. Elle fit une petite courbette et remarqua enfin que son invité à deux jambes se tenait l'épaule. Ses traits se firent inquiets et sans explications l'entraîna à l'intérieur tandis que le roi congédiait les guerriers qui les avaient escortés.**_

_**« Attendez… Mais… » protesta faiblement Minamino alors que la jeune femme l'avait installé sur un siège avant de se précipiter dans une pièce voisine.**_

_**« Ne vous en faîtes pas. Elle est excellente infirmière » sourit Koenma en s'asseyant à ses côtés.**_

_**L'animal, pas tellement rassuré, se posta aux pieds de son sauveur et se tint droit jusqu'à ce que la compagne de leur hôte revienne. Elle portait dans ses bras un coffret qu'elle posa sur la petite table qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Elle en sortit une petite fiole verte qu'elle déboucha et versa son contenu sur un bout de tissu qu'elle appliqua vivement sur la plaie. Le blessé grimaça et lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsque la jeune femme retira le tissu. Ensuite, elle essuya le sang qui avait séché puis banda la plaie. Elle sourit à son docile patient et lui dit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Malgré tout, il lui rendit son sourire et demanda :**_

_**« Excusez-moi, quel est votre nom ? »**_

_**La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux, le fixa un moment puis sourit à nouveau :**_

_**« Moi ? » articula-t-elle en se pointant du doigt. « Botan ! »**_

_**« Elle parle très peu la langue humaine. Comme je l'emmène rarement lors des voyages officiels, elle n'a pas vraiment le loisir de se perfectionner » expliqua Koenma en prenant place à côté d'elle.**_

_**« C'est votre compagne ? » osa-t-il demander.**_

_**« Oui, nous sommes liés depuis deux cent cinquante ans déjà » répondit-il avec une pointe de fierté.**_

_**Le kitsune leva une oreille ; il s'était allongé aux pieds de l'androgyne après avoir compris qu'elle n'était pas aussi bête qu'elle n'en avait l'air.**_

_**« Tant que ça ! Mes félicitations en tout cas ! » s'exclama le flamboyant jeune homme. « Quel âge avez-vous, si ce n'est point indiscret ? »**_

_**«J'ai quatre cent vingt trois ans, et Botan atteindra ses trois cent soixante dix-neuf printemps dans deux mois et demi »**_

_**« C'est impressionnant, vous ne les faites absolument pas »**_

_**« Merci ! » s'exclama la reine toujours souriante.**_

_**« Je dois m'absenter pour prévenir de votre séjour ici. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma femme est là. Sur ce, je vous revois pour le dîner » annonça le souverain en se levant.**_

_**Il quitta la maison, laissant la maîtresse de maison seule avec ses invités. Ces derniers l'observèrent un peu plus en détails : elle avait une longue chevelure bleu ciel retenue en une demi queue, ses yeux étaient d'un rose pâle semblable à celui d'un pétale de rose. Ses lèvres étaient fines et légèrement ornées de rouge, elle avait une taille mince. Elle dégageait une agréable senteur de lilas et chacun de ses mouvements étaient emprunts de grâce et de délicatesse. Elle avait une apparence humaine mais s'en distinguait par une paire de très longues oreilles taillées en pointes. On sentait chez elle une certaine noblesse et une force de caractère qu'on ne devinerait pas au premier abord chez une créature aussi raffinée. Celle-ci leur adressa encore un sourire et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils se regardèrent et se levèrent. Botan les mena jusqu'à une petite chambre dans laquelle les rayons du soleil pénétraient à flots. Yohko poussa un jappement de joie et se jeta sur le lit et rebondit sur le matelas. Il poussa un autre jappement, conviant son camarade à faire de même. L'elfe se retira un moment, ayant entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle revint les bras chargés des affaires des voyageurs qui la remercièrent.**_

_**« Pourquoi vous passez ici ? » s'enquit-elle, un brin curieuse.**_

_**« Nous voulons voir la mer. Mais il faut d'abord traverser les terres jusqu'à la côte » expliqua Suishi.**_

_**« La mer ? » répéta-t-elle, penchant la tête sur le côté.**_

_**Elle n'avait visiblement jamais entendu ce mot. Elle l'avisa avec insistance pour comprendre ce que voulait dire « mer ».**_

_**« C'est une très grande étendue d'eau jusqu'à l'horizon » tenta-t-il, espérant qu'elle comprendrait.**_

_**Apparemment pas. Il poussa un soupir. Comment lui faire comprendre ? Kurama jappa pour attirer l'attention de son compagnon qui tourna la tête et vit un bureau sur lequel se trouvait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour lui décrire la mer. Il prit place sur le fauteuil et commença à dessiner sur une feuille de parchemin. La jeune femme, intriguée, s'approcha et se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Le travail finit, il lui montra son chef d'œuvre et il lui sembla que la lumière se faisait dans l'esprit de son hôte. **_

_**« Jamais vu ? Toi ? » interrogea-t-elle en le pointant.**_

_**Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Un sourire éclaira son visage comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée fantastique. Elle prit le jeune homme par la main et le traîna hors de la maison, l'animal sur leurs talons. Les habitants du village les regardèrent passer avec des yeux ébahis, se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer leur reine. Minamino essayait d'avoir des explications mais sans succès. Le renard les avait rattrapés et courait à présent à leur niveau, la langue pendant hors de la gueule. Botan leur fit passer un passage à gué au-dessus du fleuve et accéléra sa course folle sur le petit sentier caillouteux qui prolongeait la voie. Le trio s'enfonça dans les sous-bois : le blessé avait du mal à rester au même rythme que sa pseudo-kidnappeuse qui évitait avec une agilité impressionnante, propre aux elfes, toutes les branches basses qui se présentaient face à elle. Ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas du jeune homme qui avait les joues griffées et les bras égratignés malgré ses manches.**_

_**« Où allons-nous ? » cria-t-il, espérant avoir une réponse.**_

_**Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un simple clin d'œil. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient, la végétation se transformait doucement, s'espaçait et puis une drôle d'odeur commençait à se faire sentir et un bruit répétitif parvenait à leurs oreilles. La terre devint plus claire à leurs pieds. La course se finit aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était commencée lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur une plage de sable fin. L'androgyne resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle qu'il avait tant désiré voir. Le soleil encore assez haut dans le ciel d'un bleu limpide faisait scintiller les vagues qui venaient mourir sur la grève. Une douce chaleur émanait du sable doré qui descendait en pente vers la mer. Des larmes perlèrent et coulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte jusqu'à ce que sa vue se brouilla. Il les chassa d'un geste et sourit en se retournant vers Botan. Celle-ci lui fit signe qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la remercier. Une légère brise passa, agitant sa longue chevelure rouge tandis qu'il plongeait dans l'écume avec une joie sans pareille :**_

_**« Yohko, regarde c'est la mer ! » hurla-t-il à son ami qui se lança sur lui en jappant. « La mer ! »**_

_**La souveraine les contempla s'ébattre avec un bonheur enfantin dans les vagues qui les avaient complètement trempés. Elle ne savait rien d'eux. Pourtant, elle savait qu'ils n'avaient vécu que très peu de moments de sérénité tel que celui-ci.**_

_**Chapitre quatre**_

_**Fin**_


End file.
